Typhoon
by Hamliet
Summary: Ui, Hairu, and other staff from Re Academy chaperone a weekend getaway for the students. However, a power outage, several students 'borrowing' a school car, and a typhoon ensure that it won't be as relaxing as they hoped. One-shot spin-off from The Forgotten; can be read as a stand-alone. Touken, Mutsurie, Ayahina, Akiramon, Nishikimi, Tsukikana, Uihai, Saiko/Hsiao, Seidou/Kurona.


**Thanks for reading! This story is the first of four one-shot spin-offs/sequels to my (very) long fic called "The Forgotten," but I think it works as a standalone as well. (If it's confusing at all, please don't hesitate to tell me!) It takes place in an alternate universe; specifically, a boarding school called Re Academy (heh) for troubled children.**

* * *

"Stay safe, everyone!" Shinohara waves as students and recent graduates mill about Re Academy's parking lot. "And have fun."

"Don't worry," Shuu whispers in Karren's ears. "Everyone has no excuse not to be safe. I stashed lots of condoms all over the house."

Karren snorts and jabs him in the ribs as Juuzou runs back to give their dorm parent a hug. The early morning sun shines with nary a cloud in the sky, but the forecast calls for an early season typhoon tomorrow.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure they all come back alive! And have the weekend of their lives!" calls Hairu, the dorm parent of Dorm Block 11. She practically skips over to the bus Mirumo Tsukiyama rented to take all the students from Karren's dorm, Dorm Block 20, and their partner dorm, Dorm Block 11, for a weekend trip to the Tsukiyamas' beach house.

"We aren't students anymore," Shuu points out to Karren. "We're _graduates_. They can't stop us. Sucks for you though, Urie, Mutsuki, since you're still students," he adds.

Urie scowls as Mutsuki pulls him onto the bus.

"Stop us from _what?"_ Nishiki questions, nose wrinkling. Kimi clasps her arms around his waist.

"One of your favorite activities," Karren teases, flopping into one of the seats near the front. Shuu collapses onto her. Karren laughs.

"It's too bad Shinohara couldn't come," Kimi remarks, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear as she and Nishiki take the seat behind Shuu and Karren.

"I don't blame him for wanting some quiet time with his wife," Kaneki says as he and Touka slip into the seat across from them. "Especially after the year we gave him."

"Blame Furuta, not us," grumbles Nishiki. "Hope he rots in jail."

"Same," Shuu murmurs, his head still resting on Karren's chest. "It's comfortable. I'm going to sleep here."

"No, you aren't," orders Koori Ui, one of Dean Arima's assistants and another chaperone.

"I don't have to obey you anymore," Shuu says in a singsong voice. He winks at Ui.

 _"Shuu Tsukiyama!"_ barks Matsumae, their gym teacher and Tsukiyama family friend, as she jogs onto the bus.

Shuu sits up instantly, smoothing his hair.

"I don't want to hear you disrespecting a staff member!"

"Sorry," Shuu ekes out, and Ui nods. The final two chaperones, Hirako—another dean's assistant—and Yomo, the biology teacher, will be driving on their own in one of the school's cars.

"Why is Ui even coming?" complains Nishiki.

"Forced," Karren says. From what she heard, after Shinohara declined to chaperone, Arima immediately set his sights on getting Ui to do it, thanks to Ui having served as Dorm Block 20's temporary dorm parent earlier in the year when Shinohara was on leave.

"Nah," says Chie Hori, as she closes the door to the bus and crams into the seat with Shuu and Karren. A camera dangles from around her neck. "He's happy to come. He wants to be with Hairu."

"I did see them kissing that one time," Hide adds, wiggling his eyebrows as he drops down next to Kaneki.

"True enough," Karren acquiesces, watching as Ui slips into the seat next to the pink-haired woman, who greets him with a huge grin. "Who's watching Hairu's younger brother?"

"Shio's staying with Arima," Kaneki reports. "He's taking care of Yusa and Rikai too."

"I'm so excited to see your beach home, Tsukiyama," Hinami calls, clasping her hands together. Ayato leans against her shoulder. "There's a garden, right?"

He nods. "And lots of surfing, swimming, and tanning if that's what you're into."

Karren wonders if Mirumo's had any work done on the house since the last time she's been there. Last year, Shuu was too sick to leave their main home, and they had both just been told they would be completing their high school education at Re Academy, known for housing troubled teenagers, so no one felt like enjoying anything. And all the years before, she dreaded visiting this place, because every time she'd have to come up with an excuse to not wear a bathing suit.

But this time Shuu knows who she is. He calls her _Karren_.

 _Am I ready to look like that much of a girl, though?_ She did buy a bikini, but…

"I'm really excited for you all to see the place," Shuu says, pushing his purple hair back from his forehead. He beams. He's proud of his father, that Karren knows.

" _You and your friends all deserve a vacation after everything you've been through," Mirumo told them. "I bet most of your friends have never been somewhere nice. I'll talk to Principal Marude."_

"So what about this typhoon I'm hearing about?" wonders Akira, her blond hair done in a braid against the side of her head. Amon's arm wraps around her shoulders.

"We'll be fine," Matsumae says. "It won't be too bad."

Karren peers out the window, at the cerulean sky. _Can there really be a storm closing in?_

They arrive four hours later and with only Hanbee having gotten carsick. The mansion sprawls out across a lush green lawn, numerous windows glinting and reflecting the ocean, which crashes below on a beach accessible by a set of stone stairs. A smooth cobblestone path leads up to the front door, surrounded on both sides by a garden blooming with several budding rosebushes. The air smells sweet, like the world is still waking up to winter being over. Karren wipes sweat from her brow.

Ayato gapes at the house as if he can't believe it's real. Juuzou hides behind Hanbee, peering out from around his friend's shoulder. Chie snaps photo after photo.

"Welcome!" Mirumo Tsukiyama strides out to greet them.

"Um, hello," Ui says, heading over. Hairu follows, and Hirako and Yomo climb out of the car, Hirako tugging his dog on its leash.

"It's _so cute,"_ whispers Saiko, eyes shining as she looks at the Shiba Inu. "I'm gonna die! I need to hug it!"

"You can't hug it if you're dead," Shirazu points out.

"It's a phrase, Shirazu!"

"The servants will show you where to go," says Mirumo. "I thought it'd be a good idea to split up boys and girls—don't give me that look, Shuu, I know you've graduated, but I'm still your father and I want you to set a good example for the others, okay?"

Keijin Nakarai snickers. Karren glares at him and he glares back.

"I think I blew being a good example a long time ago," Shuu whispers to Karren.

"Nope," says Karren. "We did catch Furuta." And they saved Rize from that human trafficking ring. Even though Rize wasn't a part of Dorm Block 20 or Dorm Block 11, she was invited this weekend. But Shachi told Kaneki Rize wanted to study instead, and that she was going to be doing an outpatient rehab program. Karren wishes her the best of luck.

"True," Shuu acquiesces.

"I figured all the senior—well, recent graduate—boys could be in the basement, the junior boys can take the second floor, and the girls the third floor. There are enough beds for everyone, generally four or five to a room," Mirumo adds. "And chaperones get their own rooms, of course."

"We're rooming together again, aren't we?" Touka asks, looking at Yoriko, Hinami, and Karren.

Karren looks to Chie. _Will you—_

Chie waves her hand, snapping another photo of the house. "I'll stay with Ayumu, Hakatori, and Misato. Don't worry about me."

"If I catch any of you up to any activities better covered in health class," Matsumae warns, her gaze fixated on Shuu and Karren. "I will make you run on the beach for an hour."

 _She's totally serious,_ Karren knows. Shuu cringes.

The chaperones confer, and then announce that everyone will have one hour to unpack before meeting on the beach. There are only a few hours left in the day, but Karren can see so many of her classmates looking longingly at the water.

"If you get hungry, there are plenty of snacks in the kitchen!" calls Mirumo.

Karren leads all of the girls to the third floor. She pushes open the door to a large room with a double bed and two fancy rented cots with memory foam.

"We can share the bed," Yoriko says, linking her arm with Touka's.

Hinami smiles as she drops her bag on one of the cots. "Where do you usually stay, Karren?"

Karren sets her backpack down on the cot closest to the window and kneels on the teal window seat, peering out at the ocean. "Second floor," she answers.

The house has been in Mirumo's family for years. Her mother would have come here as a child, Karren's sure. She bites her lip. If her mother and Mirumo had stayed close, maybe she and Arunolt and Nathanael could have visited from Germany. She and Shuu could have made sand castles and chased each other through the waves.

 _We can do that now_. Her brothers can't, but she can.

Karren changes into the black, lacy bikini she picked out with Touka's help, but keeps a loose purple tank top and fraying jean shorts over it. The water's probably still cold anyways. "See you guys outside." She heads out on her own, heart pounding.

Hoots and laughs echo from the second floor, and Karren almost smacks into Tooru Mutsuki, who huddles on the stairs, pale. A painting of a seashell hangs behind his head, pink and soft blue.

"Hey," Karren greets him.

"Hey." Mutsuki smiles at him, brushing green hair back from his eyes.

"Have you ever been to the ocean before?" Karren asks.

Mutsuki shakes his head. "I'm not a big water person, but Urie says he'll help me." He folds his arms over his chest, draped in a loose t-shirt. His eyes drop to his bare feet.

 _Oh_. Karren sighs, knowing what Mutsuki's worried about. "I used to play sick all the time. I probably missed out on a lot of fun."

Mutsuki nods.

"I did wear shorts and a t-shirt sometimes," Karren says. "I'm still not—dressing even in these girly shorts is a little—" She stops.

Mutsuki gulps. "I want to—I'm kind of scared of water, but I'd like to—go out there. But…" He looks down at his body.

"Tooru!" calls Urie's voice.

"We're here!" Karren hollers.

Urie rounds the corner, dressed in his bathing suit and with his shirt in his hands. He sees Mutsuki folded in on himself and Karren across from him, and understanding dawns.

"Ah well." Urie shrugs back into his t-shirt.

Karren smirks.

"Don't worry, Tooru," Urie says, taking his hand. "Shirazu said he's wearing a shirt too—he's got that scar on his stomach from where he got stabbed. Hell, once Saiko sees the three of us are all in t-shirts and shorts, she'll dress like that too. You're not going to be alone."

 _Can I actually take my tank top off?_ Karren wonders. _Does it matter?_

 _No._

It doesn't. Not to her, not to Shuu, not to Mutsuki or any of Karren's friends, or even Mirumo.

 _They just want you to be happy._

Karren jogs out onto the beach, where Chie already snaps pictures of Tsukiyama elaborately draping himself over a rock. His eyes light up when he sees Karren.

She runs to him and knocks him over, flat on his back. Sand digs into her knees and palms as she straddles him. Chie clicks away. "Thanks for suggesting your dad do this for everyone," Karren says.

"It was his idea."

"Because you hinted at it."

A smile curves Shuu's lips. "Everyone we graduated with is interesting after all; who would've guessed?"

Karren strips her tank top off, tossing it to the side.

"Keep it PG!" hollers Ui, emerging with his girlfriend. Hairu immediately snatches Hirako's dog's leash from Hirako and runs straight into the ocean, screeching about how cold it is.

Shuu laughs, and then sits up. Karren topples back and he grabs her, hoisting her over his shoulder and racing towards the water. Cold hits her as she's submerged, but her hands still cling to his shoulders, pulling him down with her.

* * *

"I love it," Seidou declares the next morning from where he's seated next to Amon and Akira. He spears another piece of pineapple and bites into it.

"Your favorite food?" Amon jokes. He sips coffee. From the large window in the large living room where they all sit and eat, he can see the sun gleaming over the sparkling sea. The waves crash, foaming and frothing, and the wind's definitely stronger this morning. _Looks like that typhoon might hit us after all._

"It's one of them," Seidou mumbles, chewing appreciatively. "It's not like Re serves the best fruit in the world."

"Now we can buy our own," Akira muses, her hand clasping Amon's. "At university."

"Lucky you," grouses Kurona. "One more year."

"You can do it," Seidou encourages her. "I'll visit."

Kurona smiles up at him. Amon's happy to see them together, and judging by the smile on Akira's face, she is too.

Akira's phone pings. She picks it up, frowning.

"Your dad?" Amon guesses.

Akira nods, squinting at the screen. "He says we shouldn't be directly hit by the storm, but we're still in for it this evening."

"Is it safe to swim?" wonders Amon.

"Pfft," says Seidou, setting his plate aside and getting to his feet. "Safe doesn't make for fun."

"Who are you and what have you done with Takizawa?" calls Juuzou, who's apparently been listening.

"It's not like I ran away with you all last semester or raided the Sunlit Garden," Seidou says sarcastically.

Kurona snorts. Amon rolls his eyes. The chaperones confer and Yomo announces that they will let them swim, but Ui will be monitoring reports for signs of danger, and after noon, they won't be allowed to go in over their waists—"Current students, that is," Hirako finishes. "Graduates… it's up to you, but if you wanted to do the right thing and, you know, not tempt your friends to drown, we'd much appreciate it."

Amon snorts. They spend the morning on the beach, where Juuzou buries Hanbee in sand, Hinami persuades Ayato to take a long walk with her, and Touka and Kaneki hunt for seashells. Mutsuki, Urie, Saiko, and Shirazu all try their hand at surfing—since Tsukiyama gives a lesson—and Amon joins for a bit, but after his fifth wipeout leaves him with sand in his mouth and a bloodied chin, he retires to the shore. Akira joins him after her sixth attempt results in her kneeling on the board.

"Close enough," she says, winking at him and dropping down on her towel. Her blond hair clings to her forehead, soaked.

"What are they playing now?" Amon asks, peering at the water. Touka and Kaneki now surge into it.

"Hairu suggested some kind of game with the beach ball," Akira says. Seidou seems very into it, laughing and hitting the giant multicolor ball. Amon wraps his arms around Akira, and she relaxes against him.

"Hey," calls Kurona, heading over to them. The wind surges, sending grains of sand striking Amon's shoulders.

"Hey," Akira answers.

Kurona kneels next to them, sifting her fingers through the sand. The wind sets her hair flying—hair that is now back to its natural color.

"I like what you've done with your hair," Akira comments.

Kurona smiles. "I figured it was time to leave my emo phase behind."

 _Emo phase_. Amon laughs.

He quiets when he remembers that at the same time Kurona colored her hair black, Nashiro bleached it white. And then Nashiro died.

"Anyways," says Kurona, plucking a clam shell out of the sand and dusting it off. "I wanted to talk to you guys. About Seidou."

"Is he okay?" Amon asks instantly.

Clouds billow on the horizon, thick and gray and gyrating. "Sure. He's better than he's been in—months at least."

"Try years," offers Akira.

Kurona flushes. "Well, I've been talking with his sister. Seina."

"Really?" asks Amon. He knows Seina by name and by face, but he doesn't actually know her. She never hung around Seidou, and before graduation and over a split bottle of wine, Seidou told Amon that Seina wouldn't attend, because she would never forgive him for what happened to their parents. And the next day, Seina didn't come, so Amon made sure he and Akira took photos with Seidou. _We're family._

"Yeah, she and I had some mutual friends even if she's younger." Kurona places the shell to the side. "I got lunch with her last week."

"How—was it?" Amon ventures.

"I mean, I didn't want to blame her or anything. She blames Seidou the same way I blamed Juuzou for what happened to Nashiro." Kurona tugs at her hair. Sand sticks to the strands. "But I wanted her to know that we're dating now, and see if she had any questions over the whole running-away, Sunlit Garden incident."

"Did she?" Akira asks, face pale.

Kurona sighs. "Well, she's still pretty—hurting about their parents. But she said she'd be willing to meet with him if I was there and if it was a public event so he wouldn't expect too much."

"Wow," says Akira.

Amon's jaw hangs open. _You really did that?_

"So, her dorm parent is going to drive her up for the barbecue Mirumo's doing tomorrow afternoon before we leave," Kurona says. "Which may be indoors with the weather." She squints up at the sky. Clouds greedily slobber over the sunlight, trying to swallow it up.

"Who's her dorm parent?" questions Akira.

"Kiyoko Aura. Shinsanpei's aunt."

"Oh right," Amon says. "I know her. She's a cool lady."

Kurona shrugs. "Well, Seina didn't want me to tell him because she 'reserved the right to back out,' but she just texted me that she's on her way—Aura apparently wanted to beat the storm and booked a hotel in the area—so it looks like she's coming. And yeah, Mirumo knows, and so do all the chaperones." She leans back on her hands. "I just figured I'd tell you guys since you're Seidou's best friends."

"I think that's awesome," Amon says, glancing back out towards the waves. Seidou tosses the ball at Karren, laughing.

Kurona swallows. "I don't want to meddle in his life, but I knew he—"

 _You're nervous, aren't you?_ "Hey," Amon says. "You two love each other, right?"

Kurona nods.

"Then you're doing a good thing," Akira says. "He does miss his sister."

Amon nods.

"Have you heard from Donato?" questions Kurona.

Amon shakes his head. "I don't want to write him. Maybe I will someday, and I don't hate him, but—I don't want to pursue a relationship with him right now."

" _I don't blame you," Akira said the last time they talked. "I'm still—trying to figure out how to move forward with my dad, too. Going away will help, won't it?"_

 _Amon nodded._

 _She tilted her head back, looking up at him, and they both knew it was a lie._

But Akira's holding his hand now, palms gritty with sand. _We'll figure it out_ , Amon tells himself. _Together_.

Seidou charges out of the ocean towards Kurona, and Amon suspects they won't be able to extract themselves from this school and its people so cleanly. _They mean too much. We could try, but it's not going to work._

 _But I'll walk this road with you,_ he thinks, watching Akira smile.

It's early afternoon, clouds darkening the sky, when Ui hollers for them all to get back inside the house. Amon takes a shower in a marble bathroom. _Good grief, Tsukiyama, this place is nicer than that five-star hotel you put us in when we ran away._

When he emerges, he hears shouting coming from upstairs. Fear seizes him. "What's going on?" he calls, jogging up.

Kaneki looks at him with worry creasing his brow. "Aura's aunt's been in a car accident."

* * *

"She's going to be fine, Shinsanpei," Hairu says, her voice soothing as she rubs the tall boy's shoulder. They both sit on a couch, Aura doubled over.

Ui swallows. Kiyoko apparently broke both of her legs, and badly, although the student she was transporting was apparently unharmed.

Rain patters the window. _It's starting._ He peers outside to see the ocean churning, a gray, foaming mess.

"I want to go see her," Aura insists.

Hairu looks up at Ui, who shakes his head. The wind whistles outside.

"Not now," Hairu says. "Tomorrow you can see her, okay? But tonight it's too risky, with the typhoon."

Aura scowls and mumbles a word Ui would normally pounce on him for, but given the circumstances, that doesn't feel quite appropriate.

"Want to play with Hirako's dog?" Hairu suggests.

Aura jerks back from her. "I'm not seven years old." He gets to his feet and stomps up the stairs.

Hairu rolls her eyes. "You act like it sometimes," she mumbles as Ui drops next to her.

"I don't see how you manage students day in and day out," Ui admits.

She beams up at him, pink hair askew. "They have their good moments, too."

"If it was your brother, you'd go, wouldn't you?" Aura hollers back down. "Or maybe not, considering how long you couldn't find him for." A door slams.

 _Excuse me?_

"What was that about?" asks Hirako, rubbing his face as he emerges from the basement.

Hairu's face is white. Ui resists the urge to run after Aura and demand he apologize. "He doesn't know what he's talking about." There was nothing Hairu could do about Shio. She never stopped looking for him, a brother she hadn't seen in years, just like Arima never stopped searching for Yusa.

Hairu nods, pressing her lips together.

Hirako scowls. _I don't know what to say or do,_ Ui thinks. _Do I take her hand? Do I tell her it's okay?_

Thunder cracks. Hirako's dog barks.

When the time the kids gather for dinner, Mirumo orders them to stay away from the large window. The ocean echoes like shattering drums, and the wind wails like a high-pitched and off-key karaoke singer.

"Wow," whispers Kaneki as he gulps the salmon dinner Mirumo's servants prepared for them.

Most of the kids aren't used to this kind of food, Ui knows. His immediate family isn't quite as wealthy as the Tsukiyamas, but they're not exactly lacking either. A warm feeling settles in his chest as he watches Hakatori take seconds.

Hirako grumbles about having to take his dog outside and Matsumae shuts Aura down when he insists that the fact that Hirako gets to take his dog outside means he should be able to get a taxi to the hospital his aunt's at.

"I'm off to the upstairs," Hairu announces after they finish. "Saiko asked me to style her hair." She squeezes Ui's shoulder. "See you later."

He waves. Yomo raises his eyebrows at Ui as some of the boys head downstairs to watch a movie, while others linger to talk to their girlfriends.

"What?" Ui asks.

Yomo shrugs. "She's cute."

 _Are we that obvious?_ "Have you heard from Uta at all?" Ui questions, twisting the comment.

Yomo sighs. "I visited him in prison last weekend, actually." He picks lint off his jeans, and Ui regrets asking. There's nothing really to say. He never knew the art teacher well, but he knows Uta was close with Itori and Yomo, and it always seemed obvious to Ui that Uta had feelings for Yomo.

 _Sometimes you wonder what might have happened if you realized how you felt and acted on it earlier, don't you?_ Ui thinks.

 _It's not easy to cut someone off. Even if they're awful, not if you love them._ That's what Arima told Ui when he complained at the end of the semester about how Yomo wasn't cutting Uta off and how it bothered him on principle, because of Uta's involvement in the trafficking ring that kept Shio and Yusa.

He still can't fathom how people like Uta, Furuta, and Matsuri could have exploited the kids they were supposed to protect. How the entire school could have been set up on such a lie—wanting to protect and help vulnerable kids, when in reality the Washuus were just looking to protect their image while they traded vulnerable people and groomed ideal victims.

Ui joined Re Academy after he graduated from university solely because he wanted to help the kids there. His parents were disappointed—they wanted him to choose a career with more prestige, something more profitable, anything other than working for a school that's mere name made everyone's lips curl. But Ui _wanted_ to work at Re.

He began under Arima, with Hirako as his partner. Dean's assistants, handling paperwork, dividing students up by dorms, organizing schedules, seeing middle schoolers for counseling. Hairu joined Re Academy as a new dorm parent the year after, and when she and Ui stayed up late one night discussing a problem student and eating melon buns and she mentioned that she was an alumnus, he was shocked. _You seem so normal._ Then again, Arima was an alumnus too, and he'd never questioned that. Ui remembers looking for old records in the records office, curious, and Furuta discovering him.

" _You could have just asked me," Furuta told him. "Ihei was raised in a human trafficking ring, like me. Rescued right after she turned thirteen."_

Ui felt cold when Furuta told him that information, his stomach prickling with horror. When Arima told them the next day that he was being framed for abducting Rize Kamishiro, that he was leaving to protect Ken Kaneki, Ui lashed out. _We need you here!_

But Arima refused to budge.

When Arima went to warn Kaneki that he was being framed as well, Ui and Hirako argued over how to convince Arima not to do this, to stay and fight, and Hairu burst into the office and burst into tears. And Ui stopped arguing and held her, and for a moment he was afraid that he wasn't what she needed, or what she wanted, but she clung to him. He told her he knew about her history, and she cried harder and told him about being groomed her entire life, only to be rescued.

But she wasn't really rescued. The Washuus were always watching her, and Arima. They had been identified as intelligent, freed with the intention of exploiting that intelligence, and they didn't even know.

When she kissed Ui outside on one of Re's cobblestone pathways, Ui just stood there, frozen, because this— _this_ was all he wanted, and he had barely acknowledged it even to himself before her lips closed over his. And then she had to rush off to her dorm.

Arima was just doing the best he could with what he'd been given, and Ui and Hairu had to do the same, and Yomo now—he's doing what he can with Touka and Ayato, and Uta.

He offers Yomo a smile, and Yomo nods as if to say, _I understand._

The lights snap off. Shirazu lets out a piercing scream. Juuzou cackles with laughter.

Ui turns on his phone's flashlight. "Everyone to your rooms."

"Seriously?" yelps Nakarai.

"Yes," says Matsumae as Hirako stumbles back inside, dog shaking water off. "I want you all away from the windows. Don't question me, Keijin."

"I can't run on the beach in a hurricane," he snips.

"You're running tomorrow when the rain stops."

" _What?"_

Ui rolls his eyes. "If I catch any of you taking advantage of the lights being off to sneak into your girlfriends' rooms—"

Shirazu nudges Mutsuki and Urie, mumbling something about " _not a problem for you."_

 _Oh shit_. _Are they dating?_

 _Whatever_. There are other people in that room, and Urie applied to be an RA. He wouldn't get up to anything. Ui hopes.

Ui makes his way to his room, smaller than most and tucked behind the staircase. The roof slopes over the bed. He pushes the curtains back and peers out the window. Rain lashes the window, thick and blinding. Thunder rumbles, shaking the house. He texts Hairu. _Everyone okay upstairs?_

She sends him a thumbs up emoji.

 _Are you okay?_ he asks, remembering what Aura said.

She doesn't respond. Probably distracted.

Thanks to the power being out, everyone quiets down much earlier than they did last night. By eleven, Ui doesn't hear a single voice in the hallway. Last night he could still hear Juuzou laughing at three in the morning.

His door cracks open.

Ui leaps up, whirling around and holding his phone and its flashlight out. "Are—"

It's not a student. It's Hairu, dressed in filmy white pajamas. The shirt doesn't cover her navel, and the shorts barely grace the top of her thighs.

"They're all asleep," Hairu confirms. "Or, in their rooms at any rate."

"You can't be here," Ui hisses. "The students—"

Hairu shrugs and drops onto the edge of Ui's bed. "I missed you." She offers him her biggest smile. Her teeth glint.

Ui shakes his head, switching off the flashlight. _You're not okay, are you?_

 _She shouldn't be here._

 _But I should comfort her._

"Are Yomo or Hirako on this floor?" Hairu questions, tucking her legs under her. One of the straps of her shirt falls down her shoulder. Lightning cracks the air outside, illuminating her creamy skin.

"They're both in the basement," Ui manages. "With graduates, because they may be graduated, but they're honestly more of a problem."

Hairu laughs, throwing her head back. "So true."

Ui leans back against the wall.

"Your room's smaller than mine," Hairu announces, getting to her feet and peering around as their eyes adjust to the darkness. She examines the cherry wood bookcase, the elaborately carved dressed, the painting of a beautiful mountain on the wall. "Still nicer than any other place I've ever stayed in my life. Is your childhood home like this too?"

"No beaches," Ui says. "But there are horses."

"Do I get to ride one when we visit your parents next month?"

"Yeah," Ui says, heart thumping like it does every time she reminds him she likes him. "You do."

Hairu squeals, clasping her hands together. "You can't let me fall off, okay?"

"Deal."

She grins, but a strange look falls over her face as she perches on the edge of his bed again.

"Are you okay?" he asks again.

Hairu shrugs. "Well, if I took everything a teenage edgelord said personally, I'd be a crying mess 24/7. Yeah, I'm okay. I know it's not true. " Her lip trembles.

Ui slides onto the bed next to her. He brushes her hair back. "You did what you could."

She nods, swallowing.

"You and Arima both," Ui adds. "You both came back to work at the school to help people even after all you'd been through—"

"Arima's the one who convinced me to," Hairu admits, her voice catching. She looks up into Ui's eyes, bangs silken and perfect over her forehead, touching her lashes. "Re Academy saved him, and it helped save me—so I thought I believed in the school's mission. Like you did. I liked that about you from the moment I met you." She frowns. "We were basically some of the few who actually cared about Re's mission."

"Not anymore," says Ui. "Arima and Marude are going to turn things around."

Hairu smirks. "And you'll help."

Ui snorts. "Yeah. I'll help." _I'll try_.

"You're a good person," Hairu says. "Strict, but the kids do like you despite their ribbing."

"Great to know." Ui flicks her hair. "Everyone loves you, that I know." Even Aura, despite his moodiness.

"I'm glad I decided to work at Re," Hairu says. "I remember contacting Arima when I was in university and asking him for advice, because the Washuus kept telling me how they would love to have me come back, how I could inspire the kids, but I wasn't sure, and of course I had such a crush on Arima, so when he started talking about what a great mission the school had—"

"Wait, what?" Ui's stomach clenches.

"I thought you knew that," Hairu says, hands flying to her face.

"I didn't."

Hairu snickers. "He was the only person who ever smiled at me growing up, without expecting anything in return at least." Her eyes narrow. "Are you _jealous?"_

"No." He can feel his face heating up. _Not really. Just surprised._

"You _are,"_ she crows. She reaches out and grabs Ui's cheeks, trying to force him to smile.

"No," he manages. "I'm the one—whose face you're trying to mash."

"Well said," Hairu proclaims, pressing her forehead against his. The strap slips even lower down her shoulder. "I'm glad I decided to work here, because I met you. And I love you. And it's just like it is for Mutsuki and Urie—you know Mutsuki used to have a giant crush on Kaneki, but now he loves Urie."

Ui shakes his head. His chest tightens. _You love_ me? " _How_ do you know these things?"

"When you have my job, Koori, you hear things." Hairu sighs in despair. "But I ruined your mood." She tries to pry his mouth into a smile with her fingers again, giggling. "What will it take to lift your spirits?"

Ui clamps his jaw shut, trying to stifle a laugh. He shakes his head. _She loves me. She loves me._

"Smile, Koori Ui!" She lowers her hands to his shoulders. "I have an idea." Her hands drop down, and she pulls off her top.

Ui tries to swallow and can't.

"Not even now?" Hairu pouts.

 _We really shouldn't. We can't._

But a grin's already spreading against his face. _I love you, so much._

 _Oh hell._ Blood heats his face.

He leans back as Hairu crawls closer, the blankets soft and cool beneath him. He really shouldn't give in now, not when they're supposed to be on duty. _But... she's so beautiful._ "Did you come here to seduce me?"

Hairu stops, her lips inches from Ui's as he gazes up at her. "Pretty much, yeah." Her lips descend to his Adam's apple, tracing his throat down to his collarbone, down to his chest. Her hips arch over his as she lifts her head back up, bracing herself on her elbows. She looks down at him, pink strands dark in the shadows. "I found condoms stocked in the bathroom."

 _Okay. Okay._

 _This is a terrible time and place._

But she's hovering over him, wearing her teasing smile.

 _It'll be fine, won't it?_

 _Goddammit._

"Kiss me," he says.

Hairu arches her eyebrows, a smirk spreading. "Where?"

His arms stretch out to pull her down, his lips parched for hers. She lies on top of him, her palms pressed against his cheeks, her mouth glued to his, digging deeper. His hands stroke her hair.

"Hairu," he rasps, pulling away.

She looks at him, lids heavy.

"This isn't going to work if I can't get my shirt off."

"Your _shirt_ , we'd be fine leaving on," Hairu teases. Her fingers slide to his hips and then up, tugging the fabric. Ui sits up so she can slide it off his head, and he twists so now she's the one on her back, head nestled on a pillow. His hips rest between her legs.

Hairu chortles. She reaches for his pants. He slides her pajama bottoms—which are barely even that—off.

"This is nicer than your apartment," Hairu manages. "I figured we shouldn't miss the opportunity."

 _We can be quiet_. Thunder rages outside as Ui presses his lips against her chest. It still doesn't feel real; the mornings he's woken up next to her, he's almost pinched himself. _I love you._ She pulls him close. Sweat breaks over the back of his neck. Hairu gasps and he slows.

"No, that's _good_ ," Hairu says. Her hands close over his wrists. Lightning cracks outside. Hairu wraps her arms around his neck. He closes his hands over her breasts.

His muscles tighten. Hairu arches her head back. Her skin feels damp against his, and when he collapses onto her, she runs her fingers through his hair.

* * *

Something clatters through Urie's mind, hurtling through his dream and tearing his father's face apart. A crack echoes.

 _What the hell?_

Urie sits bolt upright, gasping.

"What's going on?" croaks Shirazu, sitting up on his cot across the room. Higemaru rubs at his eyes, pink hair standing up.

"Something hit the window," says Mutsuki from next to Urie, sharing the bed. They both had to promise Shirazu they wouldn't get it on when the others were in the room—not that there was even a chance of that, though last night Shirazu managed to take a picture of Urie sleeping with his arms around Mutsuki and spent the day threatening to get Saiko to put it on Twitter. "Probably a tree branch."

Higemaru snickers. "Did it scare you that badly, Aura?"

Aura stands at the opposite end of the room, closer to the door than his cot, which rests under the window. He crosses his arms and scowls.

"Be nice to him," warns Shirazu. "His aunt was—"

Urie's eyes narrow as they adjust to the darkness and take in Aura's appearance. "Why are you wearing your coat and galoshes?"

"Why is Mutsuki holding his raincoat?" questions Higemaru, swinging his legs over the side of his cot.

"Mutsuki?" Urie turns to gape at his boyfriend, whose hands do, indeed, clutch a raincoat.

Mutsuki winces. "Aura—"

"I'm _going_ to see my aunt," Aura interrupts. "I don't give a damn who or what—"

Thunder shatters the sky. Mutsuki jumps.

"You know what else doesn't give a damn, Aura? You know what's _incapable_ of giving a damn? Mother Nature," Shirazu snarls. "And she's currently pitching a hissy fit!"

The wind shrieks as if to back him up.

"But Mutsuki—" Urie starts.

Mutsuki hangs his head. "He said—Kiyoko's important to him, and—"

"Don't you all have people that you care about?" Aura demands. "Shirazu, you have your sister—Higemaru, your uncle—Mutsuki and Urie, you have each other." He juts his chin out so Urie can see his face. "I have to go—her legs are really bad; I heard Hirako telling Yomo that they almost had to amputate!"

"You're lying," says Shirazu.

"He's not," Mutsuki says quietly. "I heard him saying that, too." He knots his hands around the sheets, face pale.

"In this storm?" Urie gets to his feet. "You're not getting anywhere. No taxis are going to—"

"I stole the car keys from Hirako," Aura says, reaching into his coat pocket. Keys jangle.

"What the hell?" ekes out Urie. _"How?"_

"Hairu suggested I play with his dog, so I went to his room and asked, and they were lying on the dresser."

"Do you even have your license?" barks Shirazu.

"No, but I can drive."

"Mutsuki, please tell me you weren't going to get in a car with this lunatic," requests Urie, sitting back onto the bed.

Mutsuki gulps. "I just—didn't want him to be alone. His aunt—"

" _We have news, Kuki," Kuroiwa told him, Takeomi standing behind him with his lips curved down in a frown and his shoulders slumped. "I'm so sorry to tell you this, but your dad didn't make it."_

" _You're lying!" Urie gulped air that scratched his throat, his lungs, until they bled and he drowned in the blood, because he couldn't be crying, because he couldn't be—_ this _couldn't be—real._ You can't leave me, you bastard! _  
_

Mutsuki's told him about the psychiatrists trying to tell him that he killed his family, how he refused to believe them for years because he didn't remember. _You still want to atone, don't you?_

Urie has no idea what happened to land Shinsanpei at Re, but he doubts it was just to be close to his aunt. He's willing to bet Mutsuki doesn't know either. But knowing that Aura loves this aunt is probably more than enough for Mutsuki to agree to help.

Urie grits his teeth. "I'll drive."

"What?" Mutsuki gapes at him.

"Aw, fuck," complains Shirazu. "Because now we're all going, aren't we?"

"You should stay," Urie says, heart thumping.

"Nope," says Higemaru. "I want to come."

"You aren't driving," says Mutsuki. "You don't have a license either, Urie."

"My dad taught me," Urie says, the words lacerating him as they come out. Mutsuki puts a hand on his shoulder.

 _You won't be around when I finally take the test, Dad._

"Saiko has hers," Shirazu points out. "So does Hsiao."

"I can just go by myself!" shouts Aura.

"Keep your voice down; you'll wake someone else," snaps Shirazu.

Mutsuki laughs. "Haven't you learned yet, Aura, that no one gets to do anything alone at this school?" He offers Urie a smile.

Aura scowls.

 _If his aunt is in really bad shape, you don't want him to be alone_ , Urie realizes, watching Mutsuki huddle in on himself.

"Saiko's coming," Shirazu reports as he hangs up. "Although she says Hsiao is a better driver and will be taking over."

Urie swallows. _Dad—_

Mutsuki tightens his grip on Urie's arm. "You don't have to prove that you can drive by driving in a typhoon."

Urie's stomach knots.

"All of us won't fit! The car only has five seats!" Aura protests as Urie shoves his shoes on and grabs his coat. Shit, it looks nasty outside. The wind shakes the windowpane.

"Double-buckle. It's a thing," Higemaru retorts, jogging after Urie and Mutsuki.

"It's not Ui's car, is it?" questions Shirazu.

"Nah," says Urie. "It's one of the school's cars. So Marude's, since he runs Re now."

"Then I hardly feel bad at all," responds Shirazu. They creep past Ui's door, where Urie hears something that sounds like the bed creaking. Urie rushes, hoping Ui isn't waking up to catch them. The steps groan under their feet, and Urie grits his teeth. If they wake one of the servants…

Saiko and Hsiao are already waiting, both with coats over their pajamas. Saiko's hair looks as if half of it's been elaborately curled and half of it's been rubbed against a pillow for hours.

"Ready, bitches?" asks Hsiao, holding her hand out. "Keys, Shinsanpei."

"Have you driven in storms before?" asks Mutsuki, peering out the large window. Lightning snaps, snaking down over the ocean. Higemaru jumps.

"Yeah, but not this bad," Hsiao says as she catches the keys. "So we're going slow, okay?"

They all crowd by the door. Urie holds his breath, blood surging. _Dad, you wouldn't approve of this, would you?_

Hsiao twists the knob, and they all run outside, Shirazu fighting to close the door. Rain strikes Urie's face like needles, and the wind rips through his hair, tearing his hood down, sending pebbles and leaves smacking his torso, his face.

"Ugh!" Mutsuki doubles over. Urie wraps an arm around him, pulling him towards the car. One of the trees in the Tsukiyamas' garden sways.

"Shit," grunts Shirazu.

The wind slaps Urie, restrains him from running. Hsiao fumbles to unlock the car and clutches the handle. The door swings open, almost smacking Higemaru. "Get in!"

Saiko and Shirazu double up in the passenger seat; Urie and Mutsuki behind them. Higemaru takes the middle, and Aura sits behind Hsiao. It's a battle to close the door, and Mutsuki has to help Urie.

"Seatbelts on," orders Hsiao.

"Yes, ma'am," Higemaru says sarcastically.

"Snipe at me all you want, Touma, but I'm not letting any of you die. I already had to spend too much time worrying about that the past year." Hsiao scowls as she twists the key in the ignition. The car sputters to life, and she turns on the high beams.

"Sorry 'bout that," Saiko says brightly.

"Hey, at least you lived," Hsiao grunts as she starts driving. "And took down those assholes while you were at it."

 _That's right; you were raised in the Washuus' trafficking ring, too_.

"I wish you'd told us," Saiko whispers. Shirazu pulls up directions. Aura bites his knuckles. Mutsuki shifts so that he's sitting between Urie's legs. Urie likes it.

"You're never quite sure how people will react," Hsiao responds, easing the car onto the main road. The windshield wipers swing back and forth, clacking against the pane. Hsiao squints. Even with the high beams, the rain renders the visibility to only a few meters. Urie sucks in his breath.

He remembers his dad trying to teach him to drive in the rain, how Urie almost hit a guardrail and his dad made him drive the same stretch of road again and again to ensure he wouldn't do that again.

He remembers waiting up at night for his dad, the click that reassured him his dad was home. And the one night it never came.

"I wouldn't think less of you," Saiko says. "It's just another part of your story. Everyone at Re has one. Like my mom sending me away because she couldn't afford to keep me and preferred to keep my brother."

"What a bitch," complains Hsiao. "I don't see why people think they have the right to ruin my life, or yours." She snorts. "I thought I might have a chance at freedom when I got out, but finding out the Washuus were behind it was like a slap in the face. It's like I could never escape their twisted world and no matter what, they were gonna be watching me."

"Not anymore," declares Mutsuki. "They're gone from Re forever. We've got another chance. And—well, you know—my life was pretty—" Mutsuki gulps and can't finish. He looks back at Urie, clearly regretting what he'd begun saying.

"You know, despite its reputation, Re's been great for me," says Shirazu, his voice rough. Hsiao slows down as she passes a downed tree, hanging half over the road with its branches splattered over the pavement.

"Me too," says Higemaru.

"It saved me," says Mutsuki quietly. Aura bites his knuckles.

"Maybe Arima and Marude can help people see that we're not so bad," says Hsiao, slapping the dashboard. "Say we even as we steal a car."

Saiko chortles.

"Urie hated us all when he started last year," Shirazu teases.

Urie scowls.

But it's true.

"Yeah, I thought everyone at the school was a loser."

"Really?" Higemaru's eyes widen.

Urie squeezes Mutsuki's shoulder. "I thought Kuroiwa was a terrible father for sending Takeomi there and then—" _I was the loser then, and it was Kuroiwa's fault for letting him die and my dad's fault for letting himself die._

"Your dad would be proud of you," Mutsuki tells him. "For helping take down the trafficking ring he died trying to take down."

"Hell, I'm proud of you," Hsiao says. "All of you."

Saiko smiles at her.

"Me too," Higemaru confirms.

Aura grunts.

Hsiao slows as a particularly strong wind hits the car. Urie's stomach clenches.

"Can you drive faster?" Aura asks.

"No?" Hsiao asks incredulously. "You want to die?"

"No, I want to—"

"I'm so sick of your piss-poor attitude, Shinsanpei," Hsiao snaps. "I'm trying to help you out here and—"

"Oh, fuck off—"

"Lay off," barks Urie. _That went downhill fast._

"You can just say no," snaps Aura. "You don't have to be a witch with a b."

"Why the fuck are you censoring that word of all words?" Hsiao snarls. "You want me to teach you how to use it, _bitch?"_

"You fucking—"

"You heard Urie. Knock it off. I'm sick of your shit too," says Shirazu. "We're doing you a huge risky favor that could land us all dorm-grounded and mess with my and Urie's RA applications—"

 _That's right,_ Urie remembers. His blood boils. "Quit your shit, Aura."

"I'm sick of this bickering," mumbles Mutsuki.

"Ditto," says Saiko, looking back over her shoulder.

Higemaru's eyes widen as he watches them all as if he's enjoying the show. "Hey, Hsiao, you could always turn around."

"Shut up."

"If you're really that—"

"Look out!" screams Saiko.

A rock flies at the windshield, crashing through it. Saiko shrieks. Shirazu throws his arms around her to cover her from the flying glass. Urie grabs Mutsuki. Hsiao yanks the wheel of the car to the left, and then to the right, and rain slices through and then they're going left again and— _oh, shit, we've lost control_ —

The car spins, and Urie squeezes his eyes shut—Mutsuki's warm and shaking against his chest— _Dad, I don't want to die now—I want to live!_

It feels like they're tilting sideways, and Urie can hear himself screaming now. The car slams back against the ground, spinning.

A crunch echoes. Urie jolts forwards, his neck snapping. Mutsuki yelps as his head smacks into the headrest in front of him. Aura groans.

Silence, except for the wind howling and the rain pouring. Urie's breaths slow down, and they're still there— _I'm alive_ —Mutsuki squirms— _he's okay_ —

"Is everyone okay?" Hsiao shrieks, unbuckling her seatbelt and whirling around. "Saiko—"

"I'm okay," Saiko ekes out. "Few cuts."

"Same," grunts Shirazu.

"Just a bruise, I think," Mutsuki manages.

"I'm okay," Urie breathes. His neck throbs. _Maybe whiplash._

"Fine," Aura says.

"Higemaru?" Mutsuki gasps.

Urie turns to see the pink-haired boy, the one who has the same moles under his eyes as Urie and brags about it like it's an accomplishment, slumping forwards.

"Higemaru!" He grabs the boy, yanking him up. Higemaru's eyes are closed. Blood pours from a gash in his forehead, but—there's a pulse— _thank God._

"Oh my God," whimpers Hsiao, hands to her mouth.

"Can you drive us back?" asks Shirazu.

Hsiao looks terrified. "I—"

"Hold on," Urie says, cracking the door open. They're off the road—hell, they're down an embankment. He ducks outside into the rain. _No way;_ the trunk's crushed against a tree and the back wheel—it's twisted to the side, as if the axle's broken. "It's totaled."

"You can't know that!" objects Aura.

"I know that we can't drive with a broken axle!" Urie shoots back, crawling back inside. The wind screams and the rain pours through the windshield, spattering the dashboard.

"He won't wake up," whispers Mutsuki, clutching Higemaru. He pulls off his coat and wipes the blood away.

Hsiao buries her face in her hands, gulping air.

"It's okay," Saiko tells her.

"No, it's _not_. I—"

"Don't blame yourself," Shirazu says. "We're not dead. As far as I'm concerned that's an accomplishment." He gives Hsiao a weak thumbs-up.

Saiko leans over and grabs Hsiao, holding her. She presses her forehead against Hsiao's. "It's okay."

Hsiao peers up at Saiko, who wipes at her eyes. Hsiao's mouth trembles. Saiko cups her hand under Hsiao's chin. Her lips brush Hsiao's.

Mutsuki grins. Urie smiles.

"Not to break up the love," says Shirazu. "But we're stranded in a broken car in the middle of a typhoon and I'm pretty sure Higemaru has a concussion so, like, what's the game plan?"

As if in reply, the wind whips the car. Urie fumbles for his phone.

"Don't call the chaperones," pleads Aura. Hsiao looks at him, eyes wide and shining in fear. "I still want—I need—how far are we?"

"A dozen kilometers, Aura, so no, you can't walk there, and if we all have to tackle you we will!" barks Shirazu.

Aura clutches his head. "But she—she—my mom used to always tell me I was like her—I wanted to live up to her expectations!"

"Which are what, getting yourself and your friends killed?" snarls Urie.

Aura gapes at him, and then drops his head, hair covering his eyes.

"Shinsanpei?" questions Mutsuki. He grips Urie's hand, as if urging him not to say anything more.

"She was so disappointed in me last semester," Aura whispers. "When I didn't run away with all of you to investigate, I know she was—not at first, but after she found out what you were really trying to do—she was so disappointed I didn't help you all out—said I should have done the right thing, should have helped my friends to show I actually cared—I need to make her _proud_ , I need to show her I actually care!" He flings his head up.

Urie stares at him. Lightning flashes, and desperation glitters in Aura's eyes. "She'd want you to save your friends." He jerks his thumb at Higemaru. "And he's hurt _badly_ , Aura. We need to get him back."

"Kaneki," Mutsuki suggests, looking at Urie.

 _Fine._ He nods. "We call Kaneki. If he thinks we need the chaperones, we'll go to them—but we'll let him decide." _Because, surprise, surprise, I trust him._

"It figures," Aura says bitterly as Urie finds Kaneki's number. "All I am is an—inconvenience. She's even warned me not to be, but—"

"You are _not_ an inconvenience," Mutsuki shoots back, cradling Higemaru's head.

"Well, he's trying his best to be one to Touma right now," Shirazu mumbles.

"We all chose to come," Mutsuki retorts. "He didn't force any of us."

Urie dials.

* * *

His ringtone invades his mind, hooking his brain and pulling him out of a sweet slumber. Kaneki cringes, rolling over. _Where am I?_

 _Tsukiyama's beach house._

His phone's blaring. The wind still rolls outside, slamming against the windows. Kaneki answers. "Hello?"

"Oh, good, you picked up!" snarls a salty, familiar voice.

"Kaneki!" cries Mutsuki's voice in the background.

"Urie? I—what?" Kaneki blinks rubbing his skull. Hide sits up in the bed next to him. Tsukiyama and Nishiki took advantage of the power being off to sneak out and meet up with Karren and Kimi. He and Touka met up to play a game with Hide, but then Touka wanted to sleep because she's having cramps.

"Kaneki, we need help," Urie shouts into the phone. The phone garbles his next words, and a shrill shriek echoes. Kaneki yanks the phone away from his ear. _Wind?_

"It's my fault," calls Mutsuki.

"No it isn't!"

"What is going on?" Kaneki cries out, now fully awake. "Where—"

"We decided—well, Aura was really upset so we decided to borrow the school's car and drive to the hospital, only—"

"You did _not!"_ Kaneki erupts, leaping to his feet.

"It was me!" Mutsuki insists in the background, and Kaneki can't rage anymore. He doubles over. Hide pads over, a scowl on his face. Kaneki puts the phone on speaker.

"Anyways, listen, Kaneki," Urie insists. "A rock went through the windshield, and we spun out and the wheel axle's broken. We're mostly fine, just some scrapes and bruises, except Higemaru. He's unconscious and has a laceration on his forehead. He was in the middle seat; I think he slammed into something when we crashed into a tree—we can't drive it; the car's broken."

"Oh my _God,"_ says Hide.

Kaneki rubs his head. "Where are you?"

"I'm not even sure," Urie says. "On the highway? About ten or fifteen minutes out? Shirazu, send them a picture of our location."

"Done," Shirazu says tensely. "My phone's on its last ten percent."

"Don't panic," says Kaneki, heart pounding as he fumbles to grab his sneakers. "I'm coming, okay?"

"Okay," Urie says, sighing in relief. "And Kaneki?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Urie clears his throat. "I should hang up to save battery."

" _It's not fully charged either?"_ Kaneki bellows as Urie hangs up. "Dammit!"

"Power's been out," Hide reminds him. "I'm getting Tsukiyama and Nishiki to get back down here," he adds, texting. "You know what you have to do, right? We're not driving that bus. That's suicide."

Kaneki nods, texting Touka. He knows she'll say the same thing Hide's about to say, the same thing he knows he has to do. _Get a chaperone. Save the kids._

" _You're our mom friend," Saiko always teases._

He sprints down the hallway, banging on Yomo's door. Rain pummels the sides of the house, and thunder shakes the building. Kaneki's stomach churns. _Please be okay, guys._ Hirako's dog barks from the room across the hall.

No answer. Kaneki kicks at the door, slapping his palm against it, frenetic because why won't Yomo wake up, he needs to, it's a matter of—

Yomo yanks the door open, clothed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, his hair rumpled. "Ken!"

"Hi," Kaneki blurts out. "We need help. Right now."

"Is it Touka?" Yomo barks. "Ayato?"

"No—um, I just got a phone call from Urie, Mutsuki, Saiko, Shirazu—also Hsiao, Higemaru, and Aura—they stole—er, borrowed—the school car to take Aura to see his aunt and they got in an accident and now they're stranded on the highway."

Yomo's eyes bulge. He runs his hand over his face and swears.

"Higemaru's hurt," Kaneki adds, wringing his hands. "Urie says he's unconscious."

"What?" Yomo looks pale. "Let me call them."

"Urie said his phone's dying. So is Shirazu's."

Yomo backs up to shove his feet into sneakers. He marches across the hall and pounds on Hirako's door. "Ta-Hirako!"

Kaneki gulps. "They called me—I didn't know, or I would've told them not to—"

Yomo shakes his head. "Thanks for getting me, Ken."

Kaneki nods.

"What the hell's going on?" Hirako demands, yanking the door open. The Shiba darts out and jumps at Kaneki, who kneels down to scratch its ears. He could use a fluffy animal about now. His stomach pinches and burns. _We have to get to them soon—they're exposed to the elements—_

"What?" Hirako erupts when Yomo tells him. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit—why haven't they learned running is not a good answer?"

"In all fairness it worked out for us last time," Kaneki offers.

Hirako scowls. "Yomo, go wake Matsumae and then Mirumo. I'm sure Mirumo has a car or two we can use—we are not taking the bus right now; it's too dangerous." He grabs his jacket. "Ken, come with me. We're waking up Ui and then Hairu." He curses as he stumbles on the stairs. "Fucking power being off isn't helping."

Kaneki follows him up the stairs, nausea surging. He can't help texting Urie, and Mutsuki, in case he has his phone. _We're coming._

"Did they describe what happened to Higemaru?" Hirako asks, jogging.

"Just that he hit his head. Urie said the car hit a tree."

Hirako groans. On the second floor, he pauses outside the room behind the staircase and knocks. Thunder crashes, obscuring the sound.

No answer.

"Whatever," says Hirako, pushing the door open. "Hey, Ui, we have an emergency—" He freezes.

Kaneki's voice box drops into his stomach like a rock. A croak emerges.

Ui lies back on his bed, shirtless with Hairu on top of him, his back arched up and hers arched down, her lips on his chest and her top most definitely off as well.

"Jesus Christ!" Hirako explodes, turning away. Kaneki's hands fly up to cover his eyes.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Ui shouts.

"We tried!" yells Hirako.

"You can turn around now," Hairu says dryly. Kaneki peeks between his fingers. A floaty pajama top now hangs over her. Ui's shirt hangs open, Ui buttoning it quickly.

"I resign," Hirako ekes out.

"You can't resign; you just unresigned!" shouts Hairu.

Hirako clutches his face, wheezing. "I—you two— _seriously?_ After all the talks you gave the students?"

"We are adults," Hairu informs him. Ui looks as if he's about to cry.

"Okay, well, if you're not too busy copulating, several of our students stole the car to get Aura to visit his aunt and the car crashed and Higemaru's unconscious."

"What?" cries Hairu. Ui leaps to his feet. He is, thankfully, wearing pants. Kaneki sighs in relief. "That—" She curls her fists. "We have to find them."

"Shirazu texted a picture of their location," Kaneki reports, handing his phone over to Hirako. The time reads 12:49.

"Great," Hirako says.

"Can I come?" Kaneki asks, biting his lip. He looks to Ui and Hairu. They're usually sympathetic. "They're my friends."

"You can," Ui agrees. "But no one else can come for now. I want to make sure we have room to safely transport everyone back."

"I'm coming," Hairu says, pushing past Kaneki. "These are my kids. If Aura and Higemaru are there, I'm willing to be Hsiao is too. Just let me get my coat."

"Hsiao is there," Kaneki confirms. "And Yonebayashi, Shirazu, Mutsuki, and Urie."

They met in the lobby, where Mirumo's butler, Mairo, hands over the keys to what look like fancy cars. "Matsumae, Mirumo, and I will stay awake and make sure the kids here are okay."

Kaneki's phone buzzes.

"It's your girlfriend," Hirako informs him, handing it over.

 _What's happening?_ she asks.

Kaneki texts an update back to Touka.

 _Nishiki came back but I can't find Shuu,_ Hide reports.

 _Here's to hoping Shuu and Karren know a top-secret place because Matsumae looks as if she's going to try to do a headcount for every single kid and hunt down the ones who are MIA,_ Kaneki warns.

 _I'll look for them,_ Touka promises. _I just called to warn Ayato & Hinami._

"I'll stay too," Yomo says. "I'll watch your dog, Hirako."

"Thanks." Hirako grabs one of the key rings and tosses the other one to Hairu. Kaneki follows Mairo and Hirako down to the garage, where he takes in the sight of five or six different sports cars. Mairo gestures for Hirako and Kaneki to get in a ruby red Lexus. Ui and Hairu take a dark blue car. Kaneki tries to scrub away the image they walked in on.

"Don't worry," Hirako tells Kaneki as he starts the car. "We'll find them."

Kaneki nods. They take off, driving through the storm. Wind and rain slap the side of the car, and Hirako drives slowly, gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles go white.

Lightning tears across the sky. Kaneki bites his lip. A tree branch slams into the side door, and he jumps.

 _Shit._

 _Please be okay._

"They should be around here," Hirako says after fifteen minutes, slowing. "Call them."

Kaneki calls Shirazu this time. "Where are you?"

"You're here?" Shirazu screeches. "We're off the road—hold on!"

Hirako pulls the car over, setting the emergency brake. Kaneki peers out the window. "There they are!"

Shirazu staggers up a bank, waving his arms wildly. He slides and falls in the mud. Hirako curses and swings the door open, leaping out of the car. Kaneki follows. Ui and Hairu rush down the bank. Hairu slips on the soaked ground and Ui catches her arm.

"Thanks," Shirazu wheezes. A gash bleeds on his cheek. Kaneki grabs him. _You're okay._

"Holy shit!" yells Hirako.

Kaneki peers around Shirazu, down the embankment, and his stomach drops. The car's entire trunk is crumpled, splintered and torn by a huge oak tree. The windshield's smashed through. Kaneki spots Saiko helping a trembling Hsiao out of the driver's seat. All of them are soaked to the bone, and Hsiao's crying.

"Kaneki!" cries Mutsuki as Kaneki runs towards them. He and Urie are in the backseat, holding Higemaru. Blood coats Higemaru's face, and while he's now conscious, he doesn't look to be in great shape. His face scrunches in pain.

 _Where's—_

"You cunt!"

 _Huh?_

"You brought them?" shrieks Aura, grabbing Kaneki's shoulder. A branch snaps and flies through the air, and Kaneki ducks to avoid it. "But—"

"Your friend probably has a concussion; we've been trapped here in the middle of a goddamned typhoon after a car accident and you're angry Kaneki went for help?" Urie shouts, lurching out of the car as if he's about to hit Aura. Ui and Hairu help Higemaru out next. Hairu holds him up, leading him back up the slope. Ui reaches in to help Mutsuki.

 _Are you actually angry over me getting chaperones?_ Kaneki gapes. "Do you want to end up in the hospital like your aunt? There are still lots of things flying around out here!"

Lightning illuminates Aura's face. He curls his fist as Ui grabs Urie and Mutsuki and hustles them up the hill. "I—" He lets out a shout and throws his fists into the nearby tree, bark splintering as he pummels the wood.

"Stop it!" Kaneki shouts, lunging at Aura. He may be taller, but Kaneki's stronger. Aura kicks Kaneki's shins, but he holds tight, yanking him back.

More hands join Kaneki, wrestling Aura down to the muddy ground. Kaneki's knee scratches against some bristles.

"You're so—why do you always—" Aura lets out a shriek, crumpling as Hirako wraps his arms around Aura's waist, pinning his arms to his side to keep him from lashing out. "Why can't I—why can't I—I need to—"

"You need to calm down," Hirako informs him, still holding him in place.

 _You feel like a failure,_ Kaneki realizes. _For not being able to control things you can't control._

 _Although, leaving here tonight—that you could control._ But he's willing to bet that Aura feels incredibly guilty over what happened to Higemaru.

"Congratulations, Shinsanpei," Hirako says. "You've earned a string of counseling appointments with Arima next semester."

The boy's head slumps, hair plastered to his forehead, cloaking his eyes. His shoulders shudder.

"Are you hurt?" Hirako asks.

Aura doesn't answer.

"Shinsanpei!"

Aura shakes his head, but Kaneki nods at Hirako. Aura's knuckles look as if they've been skinned by the rough bark.

"Okay then. Come on, Shinsanpei," Hirako says, pulling him to his feet. "You're gonna be okay, all right? We'll call your aunt when we get back."

Aura trails behind Hirako, head bowed in shame.

"Hey, Aura," calls Kaneki.

He doesn't turn around.

"I don't think less of you! I would've done the same thing if it were Touka!" _Not for my aunt, though._

"Really, Ken?" groans Hirako. Aura's shoulders stiffen, but he still doesn't look at Kaneki.

"God," says Shirazu, crouched outside as Kaneki approaches the car. Hirako helps Aura into the passenger seat. Saiko already sits in the back, shivering. "Yikes."

"He'll be okay," Kaneki repeats.

Shirazu's eyes widen as he peers ahead at the other car, where Hsiao, Higemaru, Urie, and Mutsuki are with Ui and Hairu. "Is Hairu in her pajamas?" He whistles. "Those are some pajamas."

"It was the middle of the night," Kaneki points out. And then, because he can't help himself and he's already told Touka: "And Hirako and I may have walked in on her and Ui."

"You mean—like—how?"

"You know," Kaneki says, face flushing.

Shirazu gapes, and then shakes his head wildly as they climb towards the door. "I refuse to believe it. Teachers are eternal virgins. They have to be. It's, like, required."

Kaneki rolls his eyes. "Shinohara's married."

"Even so." Shirazu clamps his hands over his ears.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Seidou demands, padding down the stairs. Everyone's gathered in the living room, wrapped in robes and draped in pajamas, and the lights are actually back on. Kurona rushes over to him.

Matsumae sits on the leather couch, talking on the phone to someone who sounds like Banjou, the nurse back at Re Academy. Higemaru sits in front of her, holding a cloth to his forehead. Blood streaks and tearstains mar his face. Yomo sits on another couch, a first aid kit cracked open next to him. Hsiao, Mutsuki, Urie, Saiko, and Shirazu crowd around, grabbing Band-Aids and antibiotic cream. All of them are soaked to the bone and wrapped in towels. Hirako's bandaging Aura's hands, and Aura won't look at any of them.

"Shit," breathes Amon behind Seidou.

Matsumae shines a light into Higemaru's eyes. The boy winces. "His pupils look all right."

"Get him to a hospital when the storm quiets down," Banjou's voice orders. "And if he starts slurring his words or loses consciousness again, I don't care how bad the storm is. Get him there."

"I'm fine," whispers Higemaru, his face pink with embarrassment.

"Your uncle's on the line," says Ui, holding out the phone.

Higemaru gulps. "Hello?"

Kurona whispers what happened in Seidou's ear. She looks unusually pale.

Seidou sighs. Hairu rubs Aura's shoulder, her coat barely covering her. Aura's shoulders slump. Hinami drags Ayato over to Aura to talk, and Seidou smiles. Hinami will be a good RA. Not that she's been appointed yet, but the moment she applied, he knew she would get it.

Urie peers up at Ui. "Why do you have cigarettes in your pocket?"

Seidou spots the top of a carton as Ui flushes, pushing the box lower in his coat.

"Wait, you do?" Saiko gasps.

"Because of students like you?" Ui snaps.

Urie scowls, but Shirazu and Mutsuki both laugh.

Kurona rubs her head.

"You okay?" Seidou asks. She shrugs.

"The storm's dying down, it seems like," Akira muses, peering towards the window. "The wind's not so loud, and I haven't heard thunder in an hour."

"How do we pay back the car we wrecked?" wonders Hsiao.

" _That_ , I'm leaving to Arima, Marude, and Mado to figure out," says Hirako. Saiko clutches his dog to her chest.

Juuzou snickers. "Marude's going to lose it, and I am going to love it."

Seidou grins, and Juuzou winks.

"Thankfully the power came back on right as we got back," says Hairu. "It would have been hard to handle everything in the dark."

"Surprised they were able to fix anything in this storm," comments Ui.

Karren glares at Tsukiyama, who shrugs.

 _Oh no._ "What did you do?" Seidou hisses. Kurona's eyes narrow.

Tsukiyama shrugs, brushing his hair back from his face. His lips curve into a smile. "I figured a lot of us wanted—needed—time with our significant others. From what Touka claims Kaneki told her, that includes chaperones." He gestures at Ui and Hairu. "It's not hard to blow a fuse."

 _No way._ Seidou gapes.

"You did not!" Akira looks appalled.

Tsukiyama shrugs and zips his mouth. Karren laughs.

"So the storm didn't—" Amon starts.

"Amon, the storm was bad enough that a rock flew up and crashed through a windshield; I'm sure it could have happened," Tsukiyama snaps, flinging his hands out. A smirk stays on his lips.

 _He's totally proud of himself._ Seidou's not complaining about meeting Kurona in the attic.

"You took advantage of it, didn't you?" Tsukiyama croons.

Amon gulps.

"Shinsanpei, I've got your aunt on the phone," says Hairu, holding out the phone. "Let's go. I'll stay with you."

 _Poor kid_. Seidou watches as Hairu hustles Aura out of the room.

"Can I talk to you, Seidou?" Kurona requests.

He blinks. "Sure."

She pulls him away from the living area, towards the kitchen, though she pauses before they can enter it. Seidou can hear what sounds like a very heartbroken Kiyoko Aura and what sounds like Shinsanpei crying.

" _Why did you do this?" asks Kiyoko's voice. "You don't need to worry about me—it'll take some physical therapy, but I'll be back on my feet."_

"I have something to tell you," Kuro says.

"What is it?" She looks nervous, he notes, biting her trembling lip, clenching and unclenching her fists.

" _I'm sorry," Aura cries._

Kurona draws in her breath, and tells him about contacting Seina, about Kiyoko Aura driving her, about Seina's request that she not tell him. "But I'm telling you now, because I think you deserve to know, and even if it doesn't work out—" She swallows. "I just don't want you thinking I went behind your back. I did, but that wasn't what I was trying to do."

Seidou gapes at her. He struggles to draw in air. "You—"

"Sorry," mumbles Kurona, ducking her head.

He shakes his head wildly. "N-no." He reaches out, grasping her shoulders. "Thank you." _You cared enough to try and help me._

 _You miss Nashiro, don't you? You don't want to see siblings who could talk to each other refuse._

He remembers what she called him that one time. _A good man._

It's all he's ever wanted to be: good, a hero, inspire others. And with what happened at the end of the school year, he finally achieved that.

 _But I like being inspired by you, Kuro, more._

"Whether she comes or not," Seidou manages. "I appreciate it. You—" He clamps his hand over his mouth. _You really love me._

"Don't cry," protests Kurona, reaching up for his face.

He leans forward, melding his lips against hers, and yes, his eyes sting, but the worst she'll do later is tease him about it, because now she's kissing his cheeks, his nose, his lips, and she's seen him at his worst and he's seen her at her worst, and they're both still here.

"What are you doing here?" Aura demands, glaring at them.

Seidou wrenches back from Kurona. "At first I was telling him about Seina coming," Kurona informs Aura. "Then we started making out."

" _He just wants to impress you," Hairu says in the background._

Aura's face grows red as he realizes they might have been able to hear his conversation. If they'd wanted to.

"Honestly I have more important things to do than eavesdrop," Seidou tells him.

" _I'm already impressed with him," Kiyoko says. "He's a good kid at heart—a bit reckless, but he's a good kid. He doesn't need to try to prove himself by living up to what I am. He just needs to live up to what he is and do what he knows is right, and I'll be proud of him."_

Aura's jaw drops.

"See?" offers Seidou.

He rushes away, past them. Seidou raises his eyebrows.

"He'll be all right," Kurona predicts.

Mirumo gets the servants to make breakfast early, as the sun start to rise behind a gray sky. The winds quiet down, and while the storm still pours down on them, Matsumae decides it's safe for Hairu and Ui to take Higemaru to the emergency room, and Aura to see his aunt in person. Seidou savors pineapple yet again. He watches as Takeomi expresses bewilderment about why they snuck out to a scowling Urie while Mutsuki and Yoriko exchange helpless shrugs. Nishiki and Kimi chatter about what classes they'll be taking their first semester at university. Ayato takes a selfie with Hinami and mentioned that he'll send it to his dad.

 _I'm going to miss everyone,_ Seidou realizes.

"Everyone has to take one large group picture before we leave," Tsukiyama says. "After Higemaru and Aura get back."

 _So we can remember_ , Seidou tells himself.

At least in Re, he knows more or less what to expect. He's less certain how to stumble around the world without such strict rules, with a whole new cast of characters.

"They're back!" calls Hsiao. "Mado, your dad's with them!"

"Oh hell no," whispers Urie, looking green. Mutsuki buries his face in Urie's shoulder. They're all still afraid of Kureo Mado, head of security at Re.

"Arima's here too!" adds Saiko. "And—Seidou, is that your sister?"

Seidou speeds towards the door, but then he freezes. _What if—_

"What happened, Yomo?" Mado snarls as he bursts through the door. "I thought you had everything under control and now I'm hearing that—"

Akira rolls her eyes.

And then Seina's slipping inside after Hairu, Ui, a calmer looking Aura, and Higemaru. Her brown hair's still long and loose, and her skirt short. Seidou doesn't know whether to rush at her or hang back, wait for her to come to him—pretend he can take her or leave her, when he really can't—

"Hey," Seina says, pausing in front of him. She crosses her arms.

 _Do you see me as your brother? Or as the guy who killed our parents, even if accidentally?_

"Hey," he says, swallowing. Arima enters, followed by Yusa, Shio, and Rikai.

"You have a nice girlfriend," Seina says.

Seidou's eyes find Kurona through the crowd. She's talking to Juuzou, of all people. Seidou smiles. "She's pretty great."

"Hey, Arima," calls Juuzou. "How's Marude handling the news that one of his school cars has been destroyed?"

Seidou snorts.

Seina smirks. "Marude's going to draw and quarter everyone who was involved."

"Nah," says Seidou. "He'll try, but I have faith in Arima to stop any torture."

"What college are you going to again?" asks Seina. "Maybe I can visit sometime."

"I'd like that," Seidou says. "Three more years for you."

She nods. "Not interested in becoming an RA."

"That's fine," Seidou says. "I didn't do such a great job myself. It had its moments, though."

Her eyebrows rise, and Seidou knows he wouldn't have admitted that even a year ago.

She smiles. Seidou's eyes find Kurona, and he beckons her over.

Nishiki slings an arm around Kimi, cackling. "Hey, Ui!"

Ui turns from where he's standing next to Hairu.

"Is the story Touka just told me that Kaneki told her really true?"

"Oh no," moans Touka, covering her face.

"What story?" questions Seina.

"No idea," Seidou admits, watching as Ui's face blanches. Ayato and Hinami exchange a nervous glance.

"Good job, Kaneki," says Hirako sarcastically. Kaneki's face turns red.

"So it _is_ true?" yelps Nishiki. "They walked in on the two of you—"

Kurona gasps, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. Ui shrinks, but Hairu grabs his hand.

"What are they talking about?" asks Arima.

"Take a wild guess," Hirako snaps, rubbing his forehead as if he can massage away the memories.

Arima blanches. He gawps at Hairu, who blinks oh-so-innocently. "But—you're supposed to be good examples!"

"Think of it as education?" offers Hairu. "An example of a healthy, loving relationship—"

Ui looks as if he's melting on the inside and any second he'll drip all over Hairu and all over the oriental carpet.

"Is that why you spent so much time at Ui's apartment last weekend?" asks Shio, and now Hairu scowls.

"I don't think you have very much room to complain; you were gone with Eto for an awfully long time yesterday," comments Yusa, looking up at Arima.

Hairu chortles. Arima blanches. Ui looks repulsed at the thought of Arima and Eto together.

And Seidou remembers starting as an RA, that first dorm meeting on the very first day in the lounge. " _We're all going to be like a family here," Shinohara told them._

" _A dysfunctional one," Urie mumbled._

 _Pretty much,_ Seidou has to conclude.

* * *

 **I know Shio and Yusa are more distantly related to Hairu and Arima in the manga, but for the sake of simplicity, I changed it here-hope you don't mind!**


End file.
